Clothes Make the Woman
by Ying Fa Xang
Summary: In which Dead Master likes to cosplay, and Rock is whipped. Oneshot.


Yeah, so um... I was up at 3 A.M. again, my apologies for this very short, nonsense.

**Prompt –** Bras... (Yep, bras)

**Paring –** BRS/DM

**Time –** I have no clue. Just go with it…

Disclaimer – I don't own.

* * *

Dead Master grinned, as she admired herself in the cracked full length mirror that stood against one of the walls of her dark chapel. Her long twisting curls bounced as she turned about in a circle, her reflection mimicking her every move.

_("Well? How do I look?")_ She asked turning to her companion across the room, whom she herself had stripped of all pride as well as her signature outfit.

Dead frowned when she realized she was being ignored.

Rock's gaze was far off into the distance, her face turned to the floor. She lazed about on a toppled pillar, legs semi crossed with a bored expression. At being called, she managed to give Dead Master half a glance before turning away again, and distracting herself with rubble on the chapel floor.

Rock rubbed her bare legs together, as her eyes followed a small spider crawling among the wreckage just by her feet. The little thing shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did; after all it was just an arachnid, plenty of those here. But its body was oddly shaped, sporting only six legs instead of eight, and carrying the head of a malformed doll.

('One of Chariot's spiders?')

Rock quickly dispatched it with the stomp of her bare foot, but was met with mild disappointment when another came crawling out to take the crushed one's place.

Immediately, there came the distinct shrill of clanging metal, as a spear tipped chain hurdled its way toward Rock's skull. She quickly shifted her head to the left and it missed, imbedding itself into the far wall behind her.

Rock eyed the chain before looking at Dead Master curiously. No need to ask _("what?"), _the girl's eyes said everything. Dead Master growled, her claws wiggling in the air like she needed something to strangle.

_("DON'T IGNORE ME, DAMN IT! I ASKED YOU HOW IT LOOKS!")_ The horned woman exclaimed.

Rock's reply was curt and truthful. _("It looks like my clothes… Only you're in them.")_

The answer didn't exactly infuriate Dead Master further, so much as it left her unsatisfied. Didn't Rock have anything to say about how good she looked?

_("Well? You don't think it suits me?")_ She asked, giving her companion her best coy smile, sticking a clawed finger in her mouth.

Rock sighed inwardly; it was obvious Dead would never let it go until she gave the appropriate answer. As it stood, both the spider and the raven haired girl took a moment to size up the horned woman's changed appearance.

They started from the bottom.

Black leather boots hugged thin pale legs, where there had once been high heels and leggings. A pair of black shorts that left little to the imagination adorned Dead's hips, along with a white belt.

Soft, bouncy _('B sized? C sized?')_ breasts were near to bursting out of a tiny black bikini top originally meant for a flat chest, and a long black coat worn as a cape, tied by the sleeves around Dead's neck, completed the ensemble.

_("It looks… nice.")_ The twin tailed girl muttered.

And it was the truth; Dead Master actually did look quite nice in Rock's clothing. Very nice… Sexy even…

Hell with it! The woman was a regular _screw-me_ masterpiece in anything she wore. But damn it all! Rock didn't care how Dead looked, she just wanted her clothes back!

…And that bloody, beaten thing on the floor that used to be her dignity.

Dead Master pouted still unsatisfied with her companion's answer, but accepted it for the moment and went back to admiring herself in the mirror. Rock went back to looking at the ground.

Where there had been one spider, were now several, stacking themselves atop one another, trying to get a better view of Dead Master's new appearance. No doubt, for their master who was probably spying through their eyes.

Rock's brows quirked in annoyance and she made quick work of squishing them with her bare feet.

Dead Master giggled naughtily. _("I think I like this new look. Mind if I keep it?")_

Rock's eyes narrowed in the necromancer's direction. _("Yes, I mind. You expect me to walk around naked?")_

Dead Master gave the idea a thought, gazing at her companion up and down with hungry eyes. A wicked grin slowly broke out on her face. _("As a matter of fact…")_

Rock stood up, naked as a newly spawned seedling and walked to stand behind Dead Master. Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist tightly, she cuddled in close resting her chin on Dead's shoulder. It was affection the horned girl was all too happy to accept, and she leaned into the embrace.

The tender moment was cut short as a burst of blue light summoned Rock's sword to her hand, and she held it steady to the other girl's neck. The action wasn't surprising to Dead Master at all; in fact it only made her grin wider.

_("At least have the decency to give me my jacket back.")_

_("No chance.")_

Swifter than Rock's eyes could follow, Dead Master slipped out of her embrace from bellow and ran to the side, far out of reach from her sword. Rock lowered her guard, still upset and in much need of something to put on.

Dead Master giggled, before picking up a discarded green frock from the floor. She held it up with both claws for Rock to admire before holding it out for her.

_("If you really need something to wear, put this on.")_

Rock eyed the garment for a moment, mortification settling in her face. Dead Master was offering Rock her own dress in return.

It was the green thing Dead Master herself enjoyed prancing around in. The thing with frills, and bows, and lace, and every other feminine thing that Rock detested.

The raven haired girl's eye twitched and she turned away. _("No.")_

Rock stepped over her conquered pride, and a growing pile of spiders, and sat back down on the pillar she'd been on before, this time facing away from Dead Master. Dead tilted her head curiously in confusion before walking over.

_("Hmmm? I thought you __**wanted**__ something to wear?")_ The necromancer asked with a giggle.

Rock turned back and eyed the garment once more, before huffing in defeat.

_("I'd rather go naked…")_

* * *

**AN -** …_*****sigh*** **_In which, Ying-sama is bored, and Rock is completely whipped.  
Really wish these two would just let me get back to typing important stuff, instead of interrupting me with their silliness. -_-


End file.
